1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fibre cables, and especially to such cables to be used in underwater applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Underwater cables are required to have high strength and be resistant to high pressures, the action of the sea and damage from vessels. Conventionally, such cables are constructed with a fibre package protected by a seamless metal tube and layers of armouring wires. The metallic elements are insulated and protected by a thick polythene sheath. Where repeaters are needed, the power to the repeaters is supplied from the metallic elements. If the polythene sheath is damaged, there is a risk of the metallic elements being earthed. Thus, in order to provide satisfactory insulation of the wires, a thick sheath is used to encase the cable. The combined effect of the armouring wires and sheath is to produce a heavy and unwieldy cable.